felix_felicis_fanonfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Gabrielle Delacour
Gabrielle Chlóe Delacour '(''nascida em 12 de julho de 1983) foi a segunda filha de Louis e Apolline Delacour, a irmã mais nova de Fleur Delacour, e neta de Isabelle Belvie e Cedric Moreu, Edmonde Delacour e Gabrielle Bachelard. Sobrinha de Geraldine Beumont, Jacqueline Wood e Alain Delacour, prima de Odette, Desirée, Yvonne, Marion, Scarllet, Vallerie e Jaques Beumont, assim como prima de Oliver Wood, Sabine e Roland Delacour. Ela é esposa de Dennis Creevey, mãe de Cameron, Gaspar e Danielle Creevey. '''Biografia A vida em família Gabrielle nasceu em 12 de julho de 1983, filha mais nova dos bruxos Louis e Apolline Delacour, uma bruxa sangue puro nascida em Nice na França. Ela e sua irmã mais velha, Fleur, são um quarto veela, através de sua linhagem materna, pois sua avó Isabelle era uma veela. Eventualmente, Gabrielle se tornou a cunhada de Bill Weasley, e a tia de Victoire, Dominique e Louis Weasley. 'O Torneio Tribruxo' Em 1994, foi escolhido como refém de Fleur, na segunda tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo. Por causa da ligação entre as irmãs Gabrielle, foi a escolhida para participar da tarefa e levada para o Lago de Hogwarts, sob a influência de um feitiço durante a segunda tarefa do torneio de 1994. Depois de Fleur não conseguiu alcançá-la devido ao ataque de um grindylows, Harry Potter, outro campeão do torneio, realizada fora do sereianos e trouxe-a para a superfície juntamente com o seu próprio refém, Ron Weasley A partir desse momento, tanto Fleur e Gabrielle tratado Harry e Rony com uma grande dose de bondade. Gabrielle acenou para Harry e torceram por ele no dia da terceira tarefa. 'Casamento de Fleur' Gabrielle foi escolhida como dama de honra de sua irmã mais velha, quando ela participou do casamento de Fleur de Bill Weasley na Toca, no verão de 1997, quando ela tinha 14 anos de idade. Quando o Delacours chegoram, Gabrielle disparou um "olhar brilhante" para Harry e piscou os cílios, possivelmente indicando que ela tinha uma queda por seu antigp salvador. Ginny Weasley, foi a outra dama de honra de Fleur, limpou a garganta ruidosamente com isso, desde que Harry era seu namorado. Gabrielle então auxiliou Fleur com os preparativos do casamento, falando rapidamente em francês como ela foi, e participou da cerimônia usando um vestido dourado e olhar "ainda mais bonita do que o habitual". Em torno deste tempo, Gabrielle começou a frequentar a Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, e foi classificado em Sage, mesma casa frequentada por sua irmã mais velha era. 'Batalha de Beauxbatons' Durante a batalha de Hogwarts, Gabrielle assim, como muitos outros alunos de Beauxtons e Durmstrang regressaram a Hogwarts para auxiliar os antigos amigos que ali fizeram, e tambem para honra a promessa de seus diretores que eram fieis a Albus Dumbledore. Em algum momento da batalha a mestiça reencontrou um amigo que fizera em Hogwarts Dennis Creevey, que naquele momento se debulhava em lagrimas sobre o corpo do irmão mais velho Collin que havia sido atingindo por uma Avada Kedrava destinado a ele. A loirinha se compadeceu pelo sofrimento do amigo e ficou ao lado dele o consolando durtante todo o tempo de recesso que Voldemort havia os dado. 'Mais tarde na vida.' Depois que terminou Beauxbatons no ano de 2001, Gabrielle decidiu passar uma temporada em Londres com sua irmã mais velha Fleur e a nova familia, nesse periodo a bruxa encontrou pela terceira vez em sua vida Dennis Creevey o amigo que fizeram quando mais nova em Hogwarts. Ao reve-lo a mestiça notou que sua amizade pelo loiro havia mudado de forma brusca, a fazendo ate mesmo esquecer seu amor platonico pelo grande Harry Potter, por quem Gabrielle fora apaixonada em segredo por muitos anos. No outono de 2005 com 21 anos Gabrielle deu a luz a seu primeiro filho com Dennis, o pequeno Collin Creevey II, que recebera o nome em homenagem ao falecido tio. Tres meses apos o nascimento do filho Gabrielle e Dennis se casaram numa cerimonia simples e pequena mais muito bonita, aonde so compareceram a familia e alguns amigos intimos. Atualmente Gabrielle e diretora de sua antiga casa em Beauxbatons, aonde lecionar Poções. 'Aparência física' Gabrielle se parece muito com a irmã mais velha de Fleur e, portanto, é muito bonita, embora ela é mais delicada do que olhar sua irmã mais velha. Ela tem cabelo loiro prateado na cintura e um sorriso descrito como "deslumbrante". 'Etimologia' Gabrielle é o feminino francês do nome hebraico Gabriel, que era o nome de um anjo de destaque na Bíblia. dez ou onze polegadas, varinha trabalhada com adornos feitos de faia de cor muito leve", "com o cabelo de uma dríade" para um núcleo. GABRIELLE C. DELACOUR BEAUXBATONS ALUMNUS |''' COMMONWEALTH '''| ELSA HOSK how could this be done by such a smiling sweetheart? your sweet and pretty face, in such an ugly way... *''i couldn't bring myself to call, except to call it quits'' FULL NAME: “gabrielle coralie delacour, it is – all round – a very french name, but maman would have no other way, i am sure.” ETYMOLOGY: “gabrielle is the feminine form of gabriel, the angel, and means ‘strong person of god’. though i’m personally not religious, i do enjoy the sentiment of my name, it is rather endearing. coralie is yet another french name, something maman insisted upon with both fleur and i, which means ‘coral’; which is not altogether very interesting, but the name itself does sound trés jolie. delacour means ‘of the court’ in english, meaning my family are – or were – of the french aristocracy, though i’m sure no one has acknowledged such things since marie antoinette’s time.” NICKNAMES: “i am not very particular about nicknames, cherie, and i don’t kick up a fuss when someone creates a new one for me. i’ve been called elle before, but the most popular is gaby. really, if you’d rather not call me gabrielle, i wouldn’t have a problem with whatever you come up with.” AGE: “i am eighteen years old and i was born on the twenty-fifth of october, nineteen eighty seven – it’s really rather intimidating, being so young, when all of the people i seem to know in england are at least six years older than i am.” BLOOD STATUS: “i suppose i could be called pureblood, if it is magical qualities that you are taking into account, but i have been called ‘tainted’ in the past, simply because of the one quarter of veela blood that runs in my veins. such silly notions these are, i think, seeing as it shouldn’t make a difference either way.” ALLIANCE: “commonwealth – i have no interest in politics, especially those not of my own country.” ALUMNUS: “i attended beauxbatons, and graduated not long ago. we have no houses or segregation at my former school, but i have often been told that i would have been a ravenclaw, had i gone to hogwarts.” *''windows down, in the back of yellow checkered cars'' HEIGHT & WEIGHT: “i am fairly tall – around five feet and eight inches, an advantage i quite like in my appearance, and rather thin, something i blame on my metabolism, as i weigh around one hundred and thirty one pounds.” BODY BUILD: “i am, for lack of a better expression, rather willowy when it comes to my build – seeing as i am rather tall and long limbed, with little weight added on top of that. i stand at five feet and eight inches tall, a towering height for most girls yet it is entirely strange that i know quite a few ladies the same height, if not taller, than i. i once overheard someone stating that my legs are ridiculously long, but i really must question such an accusation; i cannot imagine how the person in question would have seen the full length of my legs, and anyway it is not really possible for an attribute of a person to be ‘too much’ of anything. i mostly likely weigh less than is really healthy, but i cannot say that such a thing is on purpose. i inherited my mother’s fabulously rapid metabolism and it does show through me more so than her: i eat healthily, but in abundance and do not see the point in starving myself in order to have the thinnest ankles of my peers. such a notion is even absurd to think of. i would describe myself as graceful and elegant with my movements, i walk with a sense of determination and poise which my mother taught me meticulously as a child. i have almost perfect posture, something which comes along with being dignified and polished at all times and i can only cringe at the thought of someone seeing me in less than stellar condition. i do not possess what you would call ‘womanly curves’, but i am not entirely boyish in my figure – i have breasts which are, though not big, in proportion with the rest of my build and my hips do come out as a woman’s should, though apparently not enough for my mother who claims that i will never bear children with hips like mine – though why she’s thinking of such is beyond me, i’m only eighteen, for merlin’s sake. all in all i would say that my figure is one of understated elegance and charm, i may not flaunt it but if you chose to examine me carefully, you would be quite pleased with what you discovered.” TYPICAL ATTIRE: “my sense of dress is, if i do compliment myself quite horribly, impeccable, i believe. i wear nothing but the finest, you must understand, and even if they come with horrendously expensive price tags attached, nothing is out of reach for a delacour. i own all of the latest fashions – whatever is the current couture, i already own it and it compliments me rather prettily – and it is almost a given that i should be the best dressed in a room, though i do always make sure to skirt around the more revealing trends. my body is not something the public are allowed to view, it is, as my mother would always tell me, the greatest honour you can give a male, to have him see your body, whether all of it or at least most of it and i do not take such things lightly. unlike my peers, i am not particularly fond of being leered at by males, but it is always rather fun to wear exceptionally naughty lingerie underneath my modest clothes, even if no one, save for the exceptionally special, views such things.” DISTINGUISHING ATTRIBUTES: “distinguishing? i’d like to think all of me in unique and distinguishing, thank you very much. well, if i must: i suppose the colour of my hair sets me apart from many of my peers. it is one of the things in this world that simply drawls ‘veela’, that platinum blonde hair. i suppose i have a variation of it, it is not as shockingly white as it could have been, considering my mother’s hair colour, but still – it is enough for people to have accused me of dying it, though i simply deem such people jealous. i cannot be held responsible for people being unable to hold their tongues around me, i do try and act as humble as I can (now and again, anyway). another example of my rampant vanity is that i consider my beauty as a trait that distinguishes me from everyone else on a street. i feel awfully pompous dictating it so, but you cannot disagree that i am pretty, though i would choose a different word to describe myself. the innocence that comes across in my features and the almost pristine and untouched attractiveness that i possess is not something that comes along often; i assume it might be something to do with exceptionally good breeding. the way in which i carry myself is also something quite uncommon for a teenager – understated confidence, casual power and blasé grace are not words which would usually be associated with someone going through what has been called the most awkward stage of life. of course, there is nothing about me that is ‘awkward’ so it makes perfect sense for me to carry myself unlike others my age.” HAIR COLOR & STYLE: “my hair – it is one of my favourite characteristics of myself, and yes, i am quite aware just how narcissistic that sounds. really, you should not have asked me to describe myself if you did not wish for perhaps a slight bias in my account. it is a rather unusual colour, i am told, though it seems to blend quite nicely with the remainder of my family, as myself, fleur and my mother are all quite completely blonde, and we seem to compliment each other quite nicely. i happen to be blessed with rather pale blonde hair, which can come across as rather platinum shaded in the correct light. i have, in the past, been accused of dying my hair, but such a notion is quite ridiculous. the idea of a delacour doing something quite as mundane and muggle-esque is almost laughable, i think. along with being preposterously blonde, my hair is rather wavy naturally and, when I choose to let it dry naturally, is almost curly in behaviour. of course, i do not allow myself to be seen without styled hair so finding me with curls is impossible – more often than not, i wear my hair down and i charm it straight, though if i am entirely lazy that day i may simply just tie it up, though i’ve been told that also suits me. you might say that my hair is exceedingly shiny and lustrous, but even i cannot compliment myself to such heights, so i will only say that it is rather smooth and soft, not that you shall be allowed to touch it anytime soon; really, i do have standards, cherie.” EYE COLOR: “my eyes are yet another of the ever-present veela attributes simply for the fact that they are the same blue, almost grey, tone that has been commonplace in my mother’s family for quite some time. my father’s genes have somewhat lightened the colour, seeing as my eyes are not quite as grey as my mother’s, though i should imagine that they are just as reserved as hers are. i cannot say that i am a particularly forward person when it comes to my emotions and as such, my eyes are not adept at foreshadowing my feelings – they simply remain as elusive and cold whether i am full of joy or could almost weep with sadness. the shape of my eyes is also something inherited from my mother’s side of the family, i have noted, as most of the d’aramitz females have the same wide eyes and eerie innocent look which comes from such a trait. i suppose the innocence here is entirely misplaced, but such does not stop me from using such to my advantage; using my eyes to my full advantage is something i have been getting away with for years, being the youngest member of the delacour family, though it does take a rather good situation for me to perform such a trick at my current age. i am not completely without maturity, you see. my eyes are framed with rather thick lashes, though they are a darker colour than my hair (a light brown, if you must know) and it has been mentioned that they are not without their own sort of charm.” FACE CLAIM: “it’s been said that i look somewhat like someone named '''elsa hosk', but really – that’s simply preposterous, it should be fairly self explanatory that i look like myself, now shouldn’t it?”'' *''i can't commit to a thing, be it heart or hospital'' FIVE ADJECTIVES: compassionate, vain, naïve, passionate, witty. LIKES: herself, fleur, money, fashion, rain, kisses, smoking, green, haute couture, autumn, lingerie, sleeping in, late nights, white roses, breakfast in bed, photography, perfumes, jazz & swing music, cigarette smoke, bright colours, cold weather, hot weather, black & white photographs, exercise, english literature, dresses, heels, diamonds, reading, french culture, night-time, indulgence, shakespeare, elegancy, overconfidence, concept of love, tea, strawberries, healthy food, fruit, italian cuisine, her cat, witty people, adrenaline, beautiful people, expensive things, white wine, logic, intelligence, silence. DISLIKES: poverty,dirt, vanity in others, drugs, overly hot weather, grass, crying, laziness, cheap things, prejudices, mismatched outfits, disorganisation, awkward silences, disrespect, ugliness, plainness, insects, traitors, sexism, backstabbers, chores, brooms, tiredness, inferiority, inadequacy, fake people, defeat, chaos, inarticulate people, stupidity, conceitedness, cheap perfume, tacky jewellery, social climbers, boredom, duties, fattening foods, physical pain, sluts, rejection, being late, imperfection, hypocrisy. AMORTENTIA: cinnamon, expensive cologne, dahlias. PATRONUS: an ermine. BOGGART: being forgotten, never falling in love, dying young, not accomplishing anything. PERSONALITY: to say that gabrielle delacour is someone who could easily be summed up in a few words would be a great understatement – like anyone, her qualities and traits could be a never-ending list of pros and cons, something she’s actually attempted before by the way, and such would just really be a waste of a great deal of parchment. it is inherently obvious the first time that you meet gabrielle that she is quite an intelligent girl; though it may not be something many expect from a person with veela blood, or perhaps just blonde hair, gabrielle is definitely not the stereotypical blonde that most assume her to be from her appearance. if hogwarts had been her school instead of beauxbatons, she would have almost definitely been a ravenclaw, but since it was not, gaby settled for doing fairly well in all of the things she excelled in, in france. while fairly smart, gabrielle does not claim to be a ‘bookworm’, as now that she’s left school her intelligence comes across in a way that would not really be acceptable in a classroom. she is witty, whether in english or in french, and won’t shy away from blasting out sarcastic retorts whenever she feels necessary. with her sharp sense of humour and eloquence in a language other than her own, gabrielle rarely loses her footing when she is with native britons, though she does slip up now and again, leaving those she is with confused by her sentences that are only half english. her intellect, however, does not automatically mean that she is altogether world wise, seeing as she is only eighteen years old. though it may not become obvious until you know her fairly well, gabrielle delacour is incredibly naïve when it comes to many things, and whether it is just her nature that caused her to be as such is unknown. she assumes the best of many people and overlooks the (sometimes obvious) negative qualities in people as she believes that everyone has worth, if you look deep enough. she is easily taken advantage of in such a way, though she does not realise it herself, and simply chooses to give many second chances to people instead of risking offending someone. '' something that is apparent from her somewhat childish and doll-like appearance is gabrielle’s role as a sweetheart to many people. she wouldn’t ever imagine insulting someone behind their back, or even risk hurting someone’s feelings in an awkward situation – rather, she would prefer to make a joke about herself to remove the spotlight from someone who was uncomfortable, even if it means making a fool of herself. she is compassionate to a fault once someone is close to her and would never turn her back on a friend, making her a good ally to have in a difficult situation. though her intense loyalty does not make an appearance until she knows someone well, gabrielle’s natural, caring personality is something she hardly ignores; she would never turn her back on someone in the street if they were begging and would make a point to donate to charity if someone asked her to, and if she was prevented of doing either of those things she would most likely feel terribly guilty for more than a week afterwards. a career as a healer is something that has always interested gabrielle intensely; she’d love nothing more than to help people all day and leave with intense satisfaction that she had done something good that day. people have often told her that the empathy which she feels could end up being quite detrimental to herself, especially now that she’s a vegetarian simply because she felt like a bad person for eating a chicken, which might have had a family or feelings, but really, she would not be gabrielle delacour if she did not have some sort of mission to save someone or something. though she tries to be tactful and sweet, gabrielle is a girl who is utterly curious about everything – though she’d try to remain mute to save someone’s feelings, as soon as said person walks away, she’d have to ask the question that was eating her up inside. she would never imagine putting someone on the spot about themselves, but she does enjoy asking others the ‘twenty questions’ after she’s met someone particularly interesting – let’s just leave it that gabrielle is an inquisitive little soul. conversely, though she is a warm-hearted little individual once you get to know her, gabrielle is a quiet person when you first speak to her. she seems to be one of the youngest people she knows, as even her sister is a decade her senior, and can feel somewhat like a fish out of water whilst she’s with her sister’s extended family or even out in london for the day. she becomes quite an elusive and introverted character when uncomfortable and attempts to save herself any unpleasantness by remaining quiet and only smiling when someone remarks something about her. though she appreciates receiving attention from people, being quite the vain little thing when she lets herself be, she only really thrives when such is from people she’s completely at ease with. if asked, she’d describe herself as reserved (whilst there isn’t any alcohol in her system, though) and collected, when really, underneath her cool exterior, she is ready to burst in spontaneous giggles at any time of the day and, if fleur would let her, probably wouldn’t have a problem walking around all year as if it were the hottest day of summer. whilst she is sure of herself, almost overly so at times, gabrielle can be incredibly indecisive without someone else’s input. merlin, it took her almost two months to come to the decision to spend a year in london, and it usually takes three changes of outfits for her to leave her flat feeling even remotely ready to face the day. generally, she asks people’s opinions of many things, the only exception being her facial and physical appearance, as it is one of the few things she’s completely sure of herself. it is usually to her older sister whom gabrielle poses her bigger, life-altering questions and would take whatever advice fleur gave her as final, as she trusts her older sister so completely. of course, this may just be another example of her naivety, but gabrielle really wouldn’t want to think of her older sister taking advantage of her, such would just be a terrible thing to even consider. of course, gabrielle is not sugar and spice and everything nice, as she may want you to believe, there are quite a great deal of even worse qualities which she possesses that she’d rather you didn’t know about. by far the most evident would be her vain perception of herself, though with veela blood, such is practically a given. she believes herself to be incredibly attractive, which she is, but perhaps she takes too much delight out of preening herself or having males attempt to flirt with her. she enjoys attention from those of the male gender, and though she wouldn’t do anything more than kiss someone she didn’t know, gabrielle does enjoy a night out on the town. she isn’t anything of a slut – really, she’s only slept with two men in her life – but she does flirt with males quite shamelessly wherever she goes, even if she does not quite realise half of the time. she adores being spoilt, especially by a male, and such reminds her of her somewhat pampered childhood, though she’s far from being the delacour ‘princess’ she was at four years old. she likes to imagine herself as quite the little tease, as she flirts to precariously and has gotten into the habit of buying and wearing fairly risqué french lingerie, but it takes her a great deal of time to open up to a man enough for him to actually see her in it. gabrielle is also a passionate person; whatever she believes in, she believes in wholeheartedly and once she has her mind set upon something, she is determined to a fault to achieve her goals. if she loves someone, she usually does so unconditionally and would even think of turning her back on such a person, which leads her to be a person full of inexplicable sensibility, though she’d probably close up and be terribly upset if you told her as much. if anything, gabrielle balances herself out through her personality – she can be exceedingly kind and sweet, but also quite the little deviant temptress, depending on who you are or what mood she is in, but above all, gabrielle delacour would probably just like to give you a hug. *''ex-friends till the end, better off as lovers GENERAL HISTORY: 1987 – “on the twenty-fifth of october, and after nine months and two weeks of constant kicking, as maman used to always tell me, i was born and completed the delacour family. apparently i wasn’t a very easy baby, and such was obvious from the beginning – i caused maman around nineteen hours of labour before i made my entrance into the world and papa’s nerves were shot by the end of the ordeal.” 1988 – “i was talking by the time i was eleven months old, papa used to tell me, and once i became capable of full sentences i didn’t stop. as things usually are for babies, my first words were along the lines of ‘papa’, ‘maman’ and ‘non’. much to fleur’s displeasure, for the first three years of my life i referred to her solely as ‘floo’. maman likes to tell me stories of how i became fascinated with her make-up from an early age, and would giggle to no end if she was putting on lipstick whilst i was in the room. it seems an odd enthralment to me, but i suppose such things are utterly captivating to those under three.” 1989 – “though i grasped the concept of talking fairly quickly, i wasn’t until i turned two that i learned to walk. apparently i preferred to crawl around the floor, and would bawl quite hysterically if either maman or papa tried to coax me into walking instead of that. eventually, however, i believe i learned that walking made climbing things easier, so i relented and was tottering about quite happily on my second birthday.” 1990 – “it was at this time that i began to notice that fleur was not always present and seemed to only appear when something amazing was happening – such as noel or the beginning of summer – and papa told me that she had started school. of course, i was unhappy that floo had decided to leave for almost half of every year, but papa soon placated me with the thought that i would get to go to school at some point too.” 1991 – “my first signs of magic begin to show at this point, when i accidentally changed the colour of my first teddy bear from blue to pale green. i burst into tears, thinking i’d done something horribly wrong and that mina (my bear) would never be fixed. maman, who witnessed this, quickly returned mina to blue and explained the whole concept of magic and wizards in a way in which a four year old could understand.” 1992 – “the year i began at school. however much i wished to remain at home, and i believe that maman even tried to convince papa to allow me to be homeschooled, papa was determined that i attend the school that he had, and that he had sent fleur to when she was younger. it was, as you probably expected, a magical school – one that educated the residents of the côte d’azur’s magical children before they attended beauxbatons – and i adjusted to it quite quickly, and made quite a few friends, some of which i still keep in contact with now.” 1993 – “though it is not something you hear people say very often, i became quite enchanted with school and all of the things that i learnt there. maths was one of the few things i found terribly tedious, but i adored reading and drawing – two things i still appreciate – and i was one of the few people who looked forward to school the next day. this was also the year i began to learn to speak english – at which i took to like a fish to water – and german, which i found a little more tricky, but i persevered with nonetheless.” 1994 – “this was one of the more eventful years of my life whilst my age was still in single digits. i was seven, and turned eight, the year that the triwizard tournament took place at hogwarts and fleur’s school attended. once it was announced that fleur was the champion for her school, monsieur dumbledore contacted our family and asked that we be present for all of the tasks, since it was such an honour. my first experiences of britain were rather breathtaking, as we flooed directly to the scottish highlands, which are so very pretty, and my time there was rather exhilarating. for the second task, i was bewitched and taken into the lake at hogwarts and though fleur failed to rescue me, harry potter did so. i’m afraid that after him rescuing me i developed a bit of a crush on him, though i had only a few chances to speak to him after such. i still feel somewhat indebted to harry, seeing as he saved my life, and i’ll treat him as a friend of mine for quite some time.” 1995 – “much to my own pleasure, this was the year that fleur graduated from beauxbatons, which meant that i saw a great deal more of her than i had done, since usually she had spent even some of the holidays with her friends. she did, however, spend that summer in britain, which was the event that lead her to meet bill weasley, who is now my brother-in-law, and they got engaged at some point during the year, which lead to fleur and i shopping a great deal for a month or so to celebrate.” 1996 – “though i cannot claim to have known the man at all, seeing as we met only a few times and then only briefly, i was quite affected by the news of monsieur dumbledore’s death. i could not quite comprehend that the dark lord was back and that he’d murdered a man who’d been so kind to me only two years before. needless to say, maman and papa attended his funeral to pay their respects but they would not allow me to go, as i was only ten years old. under the news of the return of the dark lord, maman forbid me from going outside after dark and such other silly rules, seeing as i knew perfectly well that he was over the channel and not in france.” 1997 – “fleur asked me to be one of her bridesmaids in the summer of nineteen ninety seven, as she and bill were finally getting married. of course, i said oui immediately and my parents and i travelled to england to help with the wedding preparations. at first i was a tad embarrassed to be in the presence of harry potter once more, i think i may have even attempted flirting with him a little, but one of the weasleys, ginny i think, made sure to glare at me quite horribly. after fleur became a weasley, and we returned to france, i started my education a beauxbatons as i had finally turned eleven. i think i loved this version of school more than i had done primary school, as the thrill of a boarding was something completely new to me and i had been looking forward to it for years.” 1998 – “my life at school during my second year was what anyone would call normal, boring, even, but on the inside i think i was a nervous wreck. though none of my french friends seemed entirely worried about the threat of voldemort from britain, i most certainly was. it was not simply that i was terrified for fleur’s safety, i was – but it went deeper than that, through all of my experiences in britain, i’d met quite a great deal of charmante people and i went to sleep each and every night wishing that no harm would come to them. my friends thought i was being silly, or that my papa should demand that fleur come home while there was a threat, but i sensed, even at twelve, that it was only because they hadn’t experienced something like the triwizard tournament, or the shock of cedric diggory’s body appearing with harry potter.” 1999 – “second year passed like a blur, it was so exciting and full of new things. it was the year i had my first kiss – a boy named jérôme moreau, who was delightfully funny and rather cute too – and the year i became first in three out of my seven classes, something i was awfully proud of at such a young age. i scarcely remember anything specific out of my younger years at school, as though it was terribly new and exciting, there was a distinct monotony that came with every day.” 2000 – “much to maman’s pleasure at what she called my ‘feminine wiles’, i had my first, proper boyfriend in my third year, instead of the type of ‘boyfriend’ you have at seven years old, whom you dread even to have to hold his hand. he was called nicholas de montmorency and i think our little relationship lasted around seven months, and only crumbled because he said he loved me and i didn’t say it back. which, funnily enough, has happened twice since that first time with nicholas... perhaps i’m a tad fickle.” 2001 – “while school that year was uneventful, i got the chance to visit fleur for a summer and stay at shell cottage, which i was ridiculously excited about from february right through to june that year. i was delighted to finally meet my niece victoire and i think she charmed me into loving her after only a few seconds, and the resemblance between her and fleur was uncanny for the most part. i also got a bit closer to the weasleys that summer, seeing as we ended up at the burrow quite often and i hadn’t really had a chance to speak much to any of them at the wedding, though i found them all quite delightful by the end of the summer.” 2002 – “as far as tedious goes, it must be said that my fifth year was one of the most tedious years of my life. upon strict instructions from maman and papa, i was to do well in my owl exams and stay out of trouble, like a respectable girl should do. i believe they thought that since i’d turned fifteen i was going to turn into a harlot... i was also made a prefect, as the english call it, in my fifth year, something papa was proud of to no end.” 2003 – “it could be said that, in my sixth year and the lull between the two sets of exams i was being forced to sit, i became what is known to some as a ‘rebel’, though i would phrase it a little more delicately myself. of course, much of the things i began to involve myself in, my friends had been partaking in for quite a few years, much to my displeasure at that time. it was this year that i picked up the dreadful habit of smoking, though now i do it only once a week at a stretch, and i developed a fondness for both white wine and vodka, though my parents do not know about the latter. i did however, keep up my spotless image whenever a younger student or professeur was near; i don’t think my pride would have allowed me to lose the esteem which i’d gained over the years.” 2004 – “it was actually rather extraordinary, how quickly my final year at beauxbatons passed. it seemed like one moment i stepped in the palace for the first time in september, the next i was turning eighteen – knocking back vodka shots in my dormitory with a group of my closest friends and the next i was sitting my end of year newt exams. really, it passed that quickly. my results were fairly good that year, seeing as i only took four subjects, and papa was overjoyed that i may be able to go into law like he did, though i’ve yet to pursue a particularly challenging job, i’ll admit.” 2005 – “the present, as they say. i told maman and papa that i was going to spend the year with fleur, in england, and i think they believe that i’m staying with her, bill and victoire in shell cottage, but i do think it would be a tad cramped. as such, i’m staying in london at the moment, though i do make sure to see fleur a great deal, as well as all of her extended family.” FATHER: “my papa is étienne delacour and he turned fifty a few months ago. for as long as i can remember, papa has worked for the french ministry, somewhere in their legal department. what he does exactly, i am not really sure, but he enjoys it, which is something i’m glad of.” MOTHER: “maman is, as i’m sure you’ve heard, a very beautiful woman, and papa always says that he was lucky to have married her. apolline delacour is her married name, d’aramitz is her previous surname, she is forty-eight years old and i don’t believe she has worked a day in her life.” SIBLINGS: “i have only one sister, fleur, who is ten years older than i. i really don’t know why my parents decided to wait so long between the two of us, truthfully... though she is now a weasley, fleur will always be my sister and i love her quite horribly – i’ve always looked up to her and admired her, even if i haven’t quite said so to her.” NOTABLE RELATIVES: “through fleur’s marriage, i am related to all of the weasleys – there seems to be more of them each time i visit – but apart from them, i don’t have many relations, as both of my parents were only-children.” *''the tombstones were waiting, they were half-engraved'' NAME/ALIAS: jill! TIMEZONE: gmt! WHERE'D YOU FIND US?: um, some ad? OTHER CHARACTERS: none, yet, but i’m thinking of taking a male slytherin. THE RULES SAY: [admin edit] MEMBER TITLE: VANITY FAIR ,, ROLEPLAY SAMPLE: Categoria:Familia Delacour Categoria:Bruxos Franceses Categoria:Veela Categoria:Familia Creevey Categoria:Sangue Puro Categoria:Alunos Beauxbatons Categoria:Nascidos em 1983 Categoria:Beauxbatons 1994 Categoria:Professores de Beauxbatons Categoria:Familia Moreu